


Mornings

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: Kurt loves his morning routines.





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

Blaine was still asleep when Kurt awoke.  He stretched slowly, careful not to jostle the arm that Blaine had wrapped around his waist.  He wanted to savor the morning, taking advantage of that fact that neither of them had somewhere else to be just yet.  Blaine always slept in on Friday mornings because Kurt didn't work, electing to bask in a few more moments of cuddles before rousing himself to make breakfast.  He didn't do it every day anymore, but he still did it often enough that Kurt was used to waking up alone.

It was a rare treat to be able to rub his cheek against Blaine's chest and feel it rise and fall in soft, sleep-laden breaths.  Inching his foot so that it was resting on the bed more comfortably beside Blaine's, he tucked his cheek against Blaine's shoulder and waited, rubbing his thumb against his side in slow, absentminded consideration.

Unaware of how much time had passed, Kurt was startled from his reverie when Blaine let out a faint, sleepy yawn, tucking himself into a tighter ball for a moment before unwinding enough from Kurt's grasp to shimmy out of bed.  Kurt let him escape with a tiny sigh, listening to him pad across the room and into the next before tugging the sheets more comfortably around his own shoulders.

Expecting to hear the muffled hiss of the showerhead any moment, he started when he felt the bed dip behind him, relaxing in Blaine's hold as he shuffled up behind him, tucking his chin over Kurt's shoulder and hugging him.  "G'morning," he murmured, nuzzling along his neck, stubble faint but brush-like against Kurt's skin.

"Morning," he breathed, eyes still closed as Blaine found a comfortable nook between shoulder and neck to rest his cheek upon.  "Why are you awake so early?"

"Because you are." The murmur against his skin made Kurt shiver, responding to the low, rumbly tone as much as the words themselves.  "I wouldn't miss it."

"What, morning breath and terrible hair?" Kurt asked, reaching up to ruffle Blaine's fondly.

"Mmhm," Blaine agreed, tipping his forehead to rest against Kurt's shoulder.  "'m all stubbly," he added, rubbing his cheek against the fabric of Kurt's shirt.

"I've noticed," Kurt said dryly, unable to help himself as he turned in Blaine's arms -- carefully, not wanting to push him off the bed accidentally (it had happened, once, and Kurt still blushed whenever Blaine brought it up) — and wrapped his own around Blaine's waist.  "Hi," he greeted.  "You are very stubbly," he added, amazed at how little stubble could so easily sharpen and redefine the curves of Blaine's jaw, accenting the hard lines.

"I will shave," Blaine promised, enunciating each word clearly before descending into a sleepier slur, "but for now -- let me hug you."

Pleased that they were on the same wavelength for a change, Kurt shuffled closer until their legs were properly tangled and his cheek was settled on Blaine's chest again, listening to his heartbeat.  He didn't notice Blaine's breathing deepen into sleep until he heard the first soft snore, smiling against Blaine's chest, utterly unable to help himself.

He lived for Friday mornings, and Sunday afternoons, and Saturday evenings, and all the hard, tiresome labors that filled every day in an endless loop between them.

But most of all he lived for the perfect and imperfect moments, the serenity of knowing that Blaine wanted him whether he was in a perfectly tailored gray suit or a pair of worn black pajamas, and the joy that came from loving Blaine in the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
